memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Diskuse s uživatelem:Zipacna1
Pravopis Jsem ohromen množstvím skvělých hesel, která tvoříte! Nicméně bych měl jednu výhradu - kvantita nesmí převážit kvalitu. Bohužel v nich vždy musím opravovat pravopisné a interpunkční chyby, prosím, čtete si texty po sobě pozorněji a používejte funkci náhled. V žádném případě vás nechci tímto odradit od další tvorby, pouze upozornit na chyby, které děláte.--JemHadar 16:24, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) :Je až s podivem kolik chyb jsem na MA našel já, které jste neopravil. Jsem si vědom že dělám chyby, ale stále si myslím, že je lepší když napíšu článek s dvěma, třema chybami, než když ho nenapíšu vůbec. Ale vzhledem k předchozí diskuzi patrně už je to asi irelevantní.--Zipacna1 16:39, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) :: Nikdy jsem netvrdil, že vychytám všechny chyby, ani si nemyslím, že bych měl kontrolu provádět pouze já. Pokud jste našel chyby, jistě jste je opravil - a tak to má být, toť vše. Jen jsem vás chtěl upozornit na jeden můj postřeh. --JemHadar 17:07, 21. 3. 2007 (UTC) Rozhodnutí Můžu se zeptat jak dlouho bude diskuze ohledně Slovenštiny otevřená a kdy se rozhodne. Tedy kdy vy rozhodnete? Jestli má cenu abych pokračoval v mých článcích či ne. Děkuji za odpověď.--Zipacna1 12:51, 22. 3. 2007 (UTC) :Nevím, proč byste nemohl přispívat i v průběhu debaty, vaše důvody proč pozastavit činnost skutečně nechápu, ale to je vaše věc. Debata bude -- logicky -- probíhat, dokud se někdo bude chtít vyjádřit, zatím je to tam vcelku živé. --JemHadar 13:27, 22. 3. 2007 (UTC) ::Mé důvody jsou zřejmé. Stejně moc nevěřím že ta diskuze k něčemu bude. Může trvat měsíce než stejně nakonec rozhodnete vy. --Zipacna1 13:42, 22. 3. 2007 (UTC) Xindové Neviděl jsem Enterprise v českém znění, proto nevím jak přeložit označení jednotlivých xindských druhů, tedy Primates budou pravděpodobně Xindi-primáti, ale co to ostatní. Arboreal (stromový, stromáci :-) , Aquatic (vodní..) Insectoid (hmyz, hmyzí, hmyzák), Reptilian (ještěr, ještěří) a Avian (ptačí). Potřebujeme názvy které budeme používat všichni shodně. Díky za odpověď.--Zipacna1 18:09, 22. 3. 2007 (UTC) : Správné české názvy jsou: * Humanoidní Xindi - Xindi Primate * Opovití Xindi - Xindi Arboreal * Ještěrovití Xindi - Xindi Reptilian * Insektoidní Xindi - Xindi Insectoid * Vodní Xindi - Xindi Aquatic * Létající Xindi - Xindi Avian --Shinzon 18:57, 23. 3. 2007 (UTC) :: To je přímo ze seriálu na AXN? Ptám se proto, že v dabingu se "Xindi" nepoužívá, jedině Xind/Xindové. Pokud se však jedná jen o překlep a jinak je to v pořádku, tak moc děkujeme, já se na dabing teprve chystám. --JemHadar 20:38, 23. 3. 2007 (UTC) :::Xind / Xindové - výslovnost / Ksindové. Jednoduchý způsob vytváření přídavných jmen - 'xindský'. :::Nesprávný překlad:Xindiové :::Xind / Xindové - výslovnost / Ksindové. :::Jednoduchý způsob vytváření přídavných jmen - 'xindský'. :::Nesprávný překlad:Xindiové ::: * www.warp.cz ::: * Wikipedia ::::Hlavně pozor na Wikipedii je tam mnoho chyb, tedy pokud jde o Star Trek. ::: --216.32.94.106 22:35, 23. 3. 2007 (UTC) Sám jsem si ověřil, že v dabingu Enterprise z AXN používají jako slovo Xindové, tak slovo Xindi.--Zipacna1 22:45, 23. 3. 2007 (UTC) Úprava * Zdravím, chtěl bych vás upozornit na možnost lépe své stránky upravovat po vizuální stránce, nebo přesněji řečeno, ještě o něco lépe. V článku Phlox je dole v tabulce (wiki-sidebar) umístěno příliš obrázku a to kazí vzhled tabulky a tedy i článku. Obrázky by měli být lépe rozvrženy po celém článku. * V článku Soval‎ jsou obrázky dokonce umístěny tak, že jeden je zarovnán doprava, druhý doleva a mezi nimi je minimální prostor ve kterém je text. Nejde v žádném případě o chyby, ale je-li tolik místa nevyužito a pak naopak v části článku je až “přeobrázkováno“… je to škoda. * Další možností je nedělat podtržené nadpisy kapitol tam, kde jsou kapitoly od sebe vzdálené jen asi tři řádky. (toho docílíte přidáním =) takovíto nadpis stačí Nicméně to je jen můj názor! Editujte tak jak uznáte za lepší. Vaše články odkazují na zdroj (epizodu) a to je velké plus, stejně jako obsažnost článku. --208.53.138.211 15:00, 26. 3. 2007 (UTC) Nová hesla Kolego, opět žasnu! Aby ta nová hesla nezahltila databázi MA :) Ne, výborně, jen tak dál, děláte to výborně. Snad jen... :) V prvním odstavci, kde se opakuje název článku, ho neuvádějte kurzívou, ale tučně :) Nějaké ty terminologické chybičky či překlepy se časem snadno opraví, přispíváte skutečně skvěle! --JemHadar 12:49, 18. 6. 2007 (UTC) :Dodatek - konkrétně to najdete v nápovědě, kapitola Vzhled a styl. --JemHadar 12:51, 18. 6. 2007 (UTC) :Moje chyba. Neměla to být kurzíva. Ale vůbec jsem si toho nevšimnul.--Zipacna1 20:35, 18. 6. 2007 (UTC) Typografie Ahoj, mám jen malou připomínku: za dvojtečkou se píše mezera. Takže bude například TNG: "The Loss" a ne TNG:"The Loss". Ale to jen tak na okraj. Vím, že je to maličkost, ale když to vidím, tak mě to prostě rozčiluje :-) Jinak odvádíš fakt super práci. --Luky21 09:14, 4. 3. 2008 (UTC) Rasy/druhy Ahoj! Mám jen jednu poznámku ke tvé skvělé práci - anglické "race" při popisu mimozemšťanů neznamená "rasa", ale "druh" - rasa je podjednotka druhu, tak jako je bílá rasa podjednotkou člověka. Emzáci jsou ale zcela odlišné druhy. Díky za pochopení. --JemHadar 19:46, 7. 3. 2008 (UTC) :Beru na vědomí, ale v českém dabingu se používalo slovo rasa stejně jako slovo druh. Například: "...Klingoni jsou rasa válečníků..." Slyšel jsem to nesčetněkrát. Ale chápu, že můj osud zde je být stále opravován. Budu ale přispívat do té doby, dokud mi přímo někdo neřekne abych přestal. --Zipacna1 19:57, 7. 3. 2008 (UTC) ::V dabingu devadesátých let padlo nesčetně nesmyslů, tohle je jeden z nich... Proto je také hned na titulní stránce zmiňován Warp.cz, stránka sjednocující korektní překlad ST. --JemHadar 23:11, 7. 3. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie Beru na vědomí moje strašné despektování ostatních archivářů MA a porušování jejích pravidel, a budu se snažit, vyvarovat se tomu, nebo to alespoň omezit na minimum. Dnes jsem do hesla Sektor Rutharian vložil odkaz na kategorii "Sektory", a do několika dalších kategorii "Politici", ale nevytvořil jsem je. Jsou to důležité kategorie, ale vytvořte si je sami, nebo hlasujte. Cokoliv. S pozdravem --Zipacna1 15:41, 15. 3. 2008 (UTC) ;Domnívám se, že Vámi vytvořená stránka patří do kategorie "Hvězdné oblasti". S pozdravem --VaclavVa 19:15, 15. 3. 2008 (UTC) :Dodatek: Díval jsem se na anglické MA. Tam jsou "Sektory" zařazeny jako podkategorie kategorie "Hvězdné oblasti". Takže jste to udělal správně. Stačí to tam jen doplnit. Příjemný den --VaclavVa 06:48, 16. 3. 2008 (UTC) Překlad Vážně by mě zajímalo, jestli je správné překládat do češtiny jméno "Data" jak "Dat" (Je tady toho na MA spoustu). Vždycky jsem byl proti překladu jmen tímto způsobem. Ale pokud je to správně, tak mi to radši hned řekněte, protože mě by taková hloupost nikdy nenapadla (stejně jako "Taša" Yarová), a všude bych psal "Data". Díky za informace. S pozdravem --Zipacna1 16:06, 20. 3. 2008 (UTC) :Ještě bych si dovolil upozornit, že gamma quadrant, se česky překládá jako kvadrant gama, nikoli kvadrant Ga'mm'a.‎ Tohle je jen upozornění. Každý děláme chyby. --Carnivora 19:03, 24. 3. 2008 (UTC) ::Beru na vědomí. Nikdy jsem neřekl že já chyby nedělám, a ani bych to nikdy neudělal. Snažím se českou MA rozšiřovat jak nejvíc mohu, a tvá stálá "jenom upozornění" mě nemůžou rozhodit, i když asi neděláš nic jiného. Doufám že JemHadar bude tohle považovat za dostatečně slušnou reakci. --Zipacna1 14:47, 25. 3. 2008 (UTC) ::: Článek kvadrant Gamma jsem přesměroval na kvadrant Gama. Zachoval jsem původní text uživatele Zipacna1, který jsem pouze trochu poopravil - název tabulky atd. Jsem rád, že uživatel Zipacna1 rozšiřuje českou MA a opravdu je to poznat, ale není nutné být nedůtklivý. Slušněji už na chybu asi nešlo upozornit, proto není ani důvod, aby to někoho "rozhodilo". --Shinzon 18:30, 25. 3. 2008 (UTC) :Je to správné překládat jako Dat :) Nicméně neexistuje důvod, proč by na Dat nemohlo vést i přesměrování z Data, aby pak každý našel, co hledá. Nicméně v textu by se měla používat česká varianta jména. Můžeme s tím nesouhlasit, můžeme o tom vést spory, ale... no znáte to. --JemHadar 15:19, 26. 3. 2008 (UTC) ::Je mi to v podstatě jedno. Já osobně nemám české jméno, a taky bych nebyl rád, kdyby si ho češi počešťovali. Podle mě by se jména měli zachovat v původním stavu, ale budiž. Nevadí mi to. Ta přesměrování fungují dobře. :-) Díky. --Zipacna1 15:25, 26. 3. 2008 (UTC) Novinka Vím že to sem tak úplně nepatří, ale rád bych upozornil ty, co to třeba ještě neví, že v právě remasterováne epizodě klasického Star Treku "Is There in Truth No Beauty" tvůrci jako bonus vložili do děje zcela novou loď Federace, trochu podobnou typu Horizon (občas se o ní mluví jako o třídě Daedalus). Tady je odkaz. --Zipacna1 16:08, 26. 3. 2008 (UTC) :Že by konečně šance mít česé heslo dřív než na MA? :) --JemHadar 16:10, 26. 3. 2008 (UTC) ::Bohužel, pokud vím, tak nebyla loď pojmenována, a ani její třída ne. Takže leda mezi nepojmenované lodě. Já ale bohužel o TOSce moc nevím, takže bych to heslo stejně udělat nemohl.--Zipacna1 16:13, 26. 3. 2008 (UTC) :::Takže šance na to nové heslo je pryč. Na MA to plavidlo zařadili takto. --Zipacna1 16:32, 26. 3. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie Dneska jsem na anglické MA narazil na menší problém. Hledal jsem určitou planetu, a docela mě překvapilo, že tam chybí dělení planet podle kvadrantů. Je tam seznam bezejmených planet v jednotlivých kvadrantech, ale ty co jméno mají, tam rozdělné nejsou. Proto bych si dovolil navrhnout, vytvořit například v článcích Kvadrant Alfa (beta, Gamma i Delta") vytvořit odkaz na seznam planet, popř. měsíců nacházejících se v tom určitém kvadrantu. Ten seznam by se nemusel dělat hned od začátku kompletní, planety by se tam mohli doplňovat postupně. Alternativou, podle mě jednodušší, by bylo u každé planety přidat Kategorie:Planety kvadrantu Alfa (Beta, Gamma či Delta). Napište mi svůj názor. S pozdravem --Zipacna1 14:28, 2. 4. 2008 (UTC) :Já myslím, že ta nová kategorie to řeší dobře. --JemHadar 15:34, 2. 4. 2008 (UTC) ::Už to tu, myslím, jednou padlo - kvadrant je Gama, ne Gammma. --JemHadar 16:34, 2. 4. 2008 (UTC)